Commonly, a protective garment, such as a firefighter's coat, has a closure zipper, which is used for opening and closing an outer shell of the protective garment, and two liner zippers, which are used, each on one side of the closure zipper, for attaching and detaching an inner liner for the protective garment. Commonly, in such a garment, each zipper is of a type having two rows of interengageable teeth and each row of interengageable teeth is provided along to one edge of a separate, fabric tape, which is sewn to the outer shell or to the inner liner.
Consequently, such a garment requires six fabric tapes, three tapes on each side from a wearer's standpoint, each tape having one row of interengageable teeth provided along one edge of said tape. If the protective garment is a firefighter's coat, each tape presents a sewn seam, which may have to be sealed so as to be water-tight.